Agent Mu
Background Agent Mu was a member of The Organization's elite and secretive Security Asset Team or SAT. Agent Mu was born and raised on Coruscant. Once known as Eric Slider, Slider was part of the Assassin's Guild and in particular the Elite Circle before he became part of The Organization. What would be considered a rare choice for The Organization in recruitment, Slider was actually captured by The Organization shortly before the Elite Circle's demise at the hands of Gallandro. Given the option of life in a prison cell or start a new life with The Organization, Eric Slider was recruited into the Organization Security Agents directly, once again being one of the rare candidates to ever being recruited from the outside directly into the OSA without first being a Field Agent Response Personnel. Slider became Agent ES, spending several decorated years with the OSA. Known for his lightening quick blaster pistol draw and raw martial arts ability in his former life as an assassin, not to mention his stealth, Agent ES rose quickly through the ranks of OSA, eventually being assigned to one of the elite OSA teams as a OSA Veteran. It was during a rare joint operation with the House of Royal Intelligence, when Agent ES's OSA Team got trapped between a crossfire between Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire forces. Despite their best efforts, HRI forces were unable to reach the OSA Team and instead were ordered to evac the site with the stolen intelligence information when the mission became compromised. The OSA Team was chasing down fleeing Rebels---whom intelligence had linked them to the rogue Red Ocean---when Imperial forces arrived on scene and engaged the fleeing Rebels. Agent ES's team was caught in a ruthless crossfire. Despite withdrawing from the battle, the HRI personnel returned with the Naval Reconnaissance Trooper squad that had been manning both the HRI and OSA's escape vehicle in the Sentinel-class Patrol Craft. Fighting their way through superior in number victorious Imperial forces, the HRI members and NRTs reached the OSA Team. Despite their best medical efforts, all of Agent ES's team was dead, leaving him the sole survivor. Through a series of surgeries and operations to save his life, Agent ES became more cyborg then human and was eventually modified further and enrolled into the Security Asset Team as Agent Mu. The second prototype to Agent Alpha, Mu featured all the technology of Alpha, but in a lighter metal model, reducing his weight and hiding all the cyborg armor under a new flesh design based off of the success of Human Replica Droids. Mu is the fastest of both Agent Alpha and Agent Omega and, by definition, the future base model for all future Security Asset Team cyborg models with added stealth technology that makes him almost impossible to hear and he features upgraded power cells that allow his cyborg technology double the life of Agent Alpha. Unlike Alpha, Mu's memory was extremely damaged and he remembers almost nothing of his two former lives. Category:The Organization (Characters)